kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita (Gaiden)
Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita Gaiden (高1ですが異世界で城主はじめました 外伝) is the side stories of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series which featuring the world of Hybride before or during Hiroto's arrival by accident. Plot Chapter 1: Before Hiroto Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Upon Mimia's arrival at Solum, almost everyone stopped talking while glaring at her with hostility. To add their insult against Mimia, not everyone mocked her as a heartless monster with her buxom figure, they also blamed the mummies for Solum's decayed state because the elves never came to the town. Part 4 As Hiroto and Sōichiro were taken to Solum Castle, Mimia has just arrived to the town whilst facing scorns from the townspeople-including the tailor. After buying a pot of wine, Mimia saw the cloudy sky and worried that it could rain so she had to rush to the forest. Along the way, however, it began to rain so she had to hide at one tree for shelter. Suddenly, she stumbled upon both Hiroto and Sōichiro where the latter was frighten to see her; prompting her to see them as strangers. As the escort knight shoo her off, Mimia apologized though Hiroto hold her hand and invited her to join the shelter together which ended up causing the knight to berate Hiroto's kindness to a monster like her. Anyway, even learning that Hiroto was a Diferente Mimia was annoyed by his questions in regards of the Vampire attacks onto Mora Village whilst insisted that mummies were not involved. To her surprise, Hiroto believed that there was some misunderstanding about the vampires and mummies so he changed the subject by asking her errand after seeing a pot, to which Mimia replied that it was for her fellow mummies' weeding. When Hiroto then asking about the rain, Mimia replied that the weather rarely rains but Hiroto considered it as a blessing instead and gave his congratulation to the newlyweds, much to Mimia's joy but too shy to even thank Hiroto; to add her surprises, Hiroto complimented her bandages while wondering if anyone can "wear" them, prompting her to wonder if Hiroto, a Diferente, was even a human at all. Their conversation was cut short however as the rain was stopped and the soldier demanded Hiroto to get going which worried Mimia as she feared that she will never see him again. Hiroto however turned towards her and told her to bring some bandages before bidding her farewell. As she was returning to the cave, Mimia was delighted to see somebody like Hiroto as she felt his kindness for the first time in her life, further motivated her desire to see him again. Chapter 2: Valkyrie Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Chapter 3: Curele Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Chapters *Chapter 1.1 Before Hiroto *Chapter 1.2 Before Hiroto *Chapter 1.3 Before Hiroto *Chapter 1.4 Before Hiroto *Chapter 2.1 Valkyrie *Chapter 2.2 Valkyrie *Chapter 2.2 Valkyrie *Chapter 2.4 Valkyrie *Chapter 3.1 Curele *Chapter 3.2 Curele *Chapter 3.3 Curele *Chapter 3.4 Curele External Link http://yomeru-hj.net/novel/jyousyu_gaiden/ Category:Media Category:Light Novel